Neraya
''Common Statistics Race: Elfling aka Tallfellow Halfling Origin: Chondalwood Skin: dark and leathery as typical for people who live in the wilderness Hair: deep black with a blueish reflection in the sun Eye Color: dark grey Tatoo: an interlacing blue and purple tatoo on her upper arms General apperance: as a elfling she doesn't like a human child, but like a 66 year-old elven child (equals a 9 year-old for humans) Age: 59, born in 23 Tarsakh, 1317 DR, year of the Wandering Wyrm Clothing: usually dark green, dark blue and black clothing that is functional and adapted to life in the woods Weapons: she channels her magic through a small blade, usually short swords or bush-knives (aka. kukris) Spoken Languages: Common, Halfling, Elven, Chondathan, Sylvan Deity: Yondalla (Halflings and those who have a very thorough understanding of the Halfling Pantheon might know that she actually worships Yondalla's aspect called Dallah Thaun) Mother: Sehynin, ranger of the Ghost Cat tribe, Ghostwise Halfling Father: Cormiel, spirit shaman of the Swift Foot tribe, Wood Elf Class: wilderness rogue/innate spellcaster Her roguish abilities are more like a scout's, she does not pick pockets and has never had any contact with thieves guilds. Her spellcasting is an innate talent, a heritage of her father, as he is closely connected to the fey. ''Base Ability Scores Strength: Her strength is slightly better than the average halfling, but equal to most medium sized folks. Dexterity: Her agility and speed is way better then all but the most dedicated and experienced rangers, the mixture of elven and halfling blood seeming to make this girl even better at this. Constitution: Her endurance and resilience is average for her race. Intelligence: Well spoken, smart and cunning, she is capable of holding complex conversations with scholars, but she does not measure up to a long-time scholar. Wisdom: Although quite observant, her common sense and willpower is comparable to most people of the world. Charisma: She is not a leader, but she likes to give insightful advice and can explain it well. She can be pretty stubborn without stomping on anyones toes while still insisting on her point of view. ''Background Neraya's parents had met during a trade between villages in the woods and had fallen in love. They tried to hide their relationship, knowing that their respective communities would not accept it. Neraya grew up with her mother, but with her slightly elvish features, many other children taunted her to be "from the fey". A bit later her strange "magical talent" was discovered and the ghostwise halflings demanded to know from her mother what was going on. With the truth out, they insisted that she'd be sent away as soon as she was capable of surviving on her own. The wise ones believed the telepathic talent of ghostwises combined with the innate magic of elves would have brought forth this "aberration" and kept telling this to everybody, showing her of as a warning, why races should not mix. So Neraya left as an adolescent, first she tried to live in her father's village, but the wild elves would not accept her, just like the halflings: the glances made Neraya sick, so she thought it was time to leave the woods entirely and get a glimpse of the world outside. As she set of, the infamous "halfling wanderlust virus" got hold of her and she took on the profession of mercenary-scout, while also helping out the temples of Yondalla, whenever they required a helping hand: Even if the halflings had "banned" her, she intended to show them otherwise, prove them wrong about her being an "aberration". She would make them ashamed for casting her out, she would never turn her back on any halfling or wild elf, even if they had. Those glares of accusation always haunted her, but she is certain, that one day these glares will turn away and those who had glared would be staring at their own feet, in shame! For 16 years she has travelled the continent, working here and there as a mercenary scout, gaining quite a bit of inside information about all kinds of groups and their ways of handling things, through the people she worked with. It shows how much mercenaries share information in taverns between employment: just by sitting in a tavern and listening one can gain a lot of information. ''Character traits: habits, behaviour and knowledge Since Neraya was rejected by her own people, she considers the word "bastard" as a personal insult: she is a cross-breed and has been banished because of that, so she will have a strong reaction when hearing this word. She also tries to make a point by letting everyone prove him or herself as somebody trustworthy and nice, no matter what mistakes they may have made in the past as long as they admit their mistakes. Though she is quite unforgiving about mean things made in her presence and people don't admit it and obviously don't feel any remorse for their actions. She cherishes her freedom and hates slavers profoundly, which means that she is often willing to help free others without reward. She doesn't consider being sneaky or tricking opponents as unfair. She believes honour is a way for warriors to explain their lack of grace and wit. To justify forbidding smart and agile people to use their abilities against these "chevaliers", who are just too proud to admit their own weakness and lack of skill. As she grew up in a big forest she is used to life in forests and has an affinity to woods similar to scout’s and rangers. Both her parent live in a tribe, so she has no real family name, as the tribal members usually use the tribe's name as a family name. She knows only the elven and halfling pantheon, most human god are completely foreign to her. The few human gods she knows, she often calls by their elven of halfling equivalent names, as she has trouble remembering the weird human names. She knows a bit about the planes (mostly the transitive and inner planes), some from her father, some through personal research. She does not know anything about Demons/Devils or Celestials/Archons, other then commoner's tales. A free spirit (Chaotic Neutral), she disapproves tradition and law because it promotes single-mindedness and makes people afraid of change. She doesn't particularly promote good or evil seeing them as an eternal fight that has always existed and will always exist: one cannot exist without the other, as such balance is the best compromise. She has studied fey creatures to find out more about them and thus her innate magic, but her knowledge is very incomplete: - Her magic is similar to Sprites: sleepiness, invisibility, dimension door (will get later: entangle, dispel magic) - She found out about the seelie and unseelie court (Cerin) - She was told of the faerie gods Oberon and Titania (Sharlanes/Gardan) Loving books, she collects them. Here is a list of all books Neraya has owned or owns at present: Collection ''Important recent events VCB's event - with the help of others Neraya now knows the names of the Fey Pantheon and their tie to the Seldarine - she now also knows that her fey magic is due to her father being a spirit shaman (see Complete Divine) - one of the fairies told Neraya that Titania, the Fairie Queen, might have some hidden agenda Since her arrival in Deepingdale, the recent actions of Orcs have her very very upset and she will meet them with near-open hatred unless they prove themselves immediately as having only good intentions. The images of her pixie friends being chewed like some sweets still give her nightmares. She spends much time with her fey kin, the halflings living near yulash and moonkiss and her "weird friends" (most notably Mara Avaressa, who seems to have similar problems as she has with life). One important "weird friends" is Zac Metherein, her boyfriend, who has always been honest and open about everything to her, never hiding anything. She disapproves his friendship with Arcturus but tolerates it. She firmly believes Zac's dealings with Alasia are out of fear and some life-debt he mentionned, she also suspents that Alasia has some magical power over Zac, thus she is careful around him, but her love for Zac is genuine and intact. She had a few misunderstanding with her elf kin due to what company she keeps. She has trouble with Saeryl Kethvanna who seems to be permanently grumpy or worried or otherwise upset. Cerin Te'les is another she has trouble understanding, often very calm and impassible he sometimes bursts into rages that make him commit grave mistakes. She is wondering on how to react when meeting Saerly and Cerin henceforth, as Neraya's point of view is drifting away from their's more and more. Neraya is changing because of the people around her, although the change is slow, it is there. Her loyalty to all fey is intact, even stronger then before, but she is becoming more alien to non-fey and she is isolating herself more and more from people she does not consider unconditional friends. Right now she is very worried about the fey in the borderlands as well as mara's loss and she tries to concentrate on these two problems only. She feels that too many things had gotten mixed up before and caused her a lot of pain. Determined to make sure it does not happen again, she keeps out of everything else, hiding from almost everybody and stays out of other people's business unless it concerns her fey friends. She avoids Yulash now, as well as the grove near Moonkiss and the last time she has been seen at a Cormanthor grove, is at least two weeks ago (in other words since may, 23rd she has not returned to the druid grove there). ''Special Abilities (racial, class and anything else DMs might need to know) She is used to detecting traps and hazard even when walking at normal speed. (for DMs: tallfellows have the elven "Keen Sense") Her elven blood increases her life expectancy, like it does for half-elves, so the progression is: adult>40 ; middle>100 ; old>150 ; venerable>200. Her innate magic is due to her father, it is "fey magic". (No Demons/Devils involved at all) She can detect magic at will. (for DMs: PnP Warlock level 2 ability) Innate magical tricks: * channel magical energy into a weapon she holds to strike somebody for extra magical damage * summon a cloud of mist that hides her and makes enemies sleepy (smell of morning dew) * enhance her vision to see in darkness and see invisible creatures (eyes glow turquoise) * hide and turn invisible at will (similar to pixies, but less powerful) (vanishes in a whirl of leaves) * teleport short distance while leaving a decoy illusion behind (similar to nymphs) * make her eldritch blast arc to other targets Will get at some point: *'' make her eldritch blast nauseate targets (a weaker version of nyphms "Stunning Glance")'' *'' become slightly ethereal as she steps partially onto the plane of fairie (~Shadow Evade, RP-change approved by Silenced)'' *'' turn her eldritch blast into acid'' *'' soothe animals or charm humanoids (as dryads charm person)'' *'' summon twilight to chill and grapple everything in an area'' *'' teleport through feywild-travel'' *'' strip somebody of all magic affecting him'' ''Items (much of this is impossible to know IC, so don't pretend you know... you don't!) * Belt of Health - This belt was a reward for foiling the plans of a Snake-god. (see Silenced) :She wears it all the time. * Bag of Holding - She gained it when inspecting a "gift" from a gnomish sky ship. (see DSA) :Sha has it with her all the time. Don't pretent to know, if your character was not clearly told in game. Meta-gaming will be notified to the DMs, no excuse! You can always send me a tell to make sure, if in doubt. * Dagger of Silence - This dagger was given to her by the fey from the border forest. (see Gromnar) :Nobody knows of this dagger except Saeryl. It is safely hidden and very rarely used. * Kukri of Cold - This kukri was given to her with a letter for a contract she performed. (see Theis) :Nobody knows of this kukri, except Valin (he enchanted it further) and he does not know where it's from. It is safely hidden and has never been used yet. * Non-melting Ice - This was given to her by a silver dragon as a proof of friendship, after doing that dragon a favor. (see Saeryl) :Only very few know she has it and those people recieved one as well (Shalarness, Sugrin, Joel and one other I don't remember). This stone is safely hidden. * Weird Stone - This was given to her by Cerin and the only other person, who knows, is Saeryl. (No exception!) :Nobody can know what this stone does unless told, it is completely non-magical. Neraya put it in a bag with more stones that look similar, it looks like she is collecting these stones, like others collect sea-shells or gems. * Weird Coin - This was given to her by Rapture. Those who know, know what the coin is about. :Unless told, nobody can know what this non-magical coin is about. It is tucked away safely, like the weird stone and the non-melting ice. Unless I missed one, all other items are random findings or were bought from merchants of various towns and have no rarity. Some others were crafted by Valin.